Where I failed
by Feneris
Summary: Every family has their black sheep. The relative no one talks about. Harry is about to meet the black sheep of his family. He's over 400 years old, and is regarded as one of the darkest Wizards of the millennium.
1. Grandfather Veruscious

**Disclaimer: I am not making any claim to Harry Potter. Nor am I profiting from this endeavor in any way.**

Where I Failed

_Chapter 1: Grandfather Veruscious_

_Veruscious Potter is recognized as one of the ten darkest wizards of the millennium. Born sometime in the 1500's, Veruscious Potter was the single greatest necromancer ever to exist. At the peak of his power he was said to command an undead army of over 5000 animated corpses, 20 dracoliches, 50 dementors, an armada of 100 ghost ships, and even his own brigade of vampires. Such a necromantic army had never been seen before and, after his fall, no one has even come close to matching it. _

_Veruscious was born into wealth. As he grew up, he made friends with Billus Weasley, who became one of the greatest tacticians and battle mages of the time, and Catherine Granger, a muggleborn witch who was a genius in spell creation. Together they explored the world. Billus and Catherin creating three artifacts of legendary power, Billus's wand and ring and Catherin's pendant. Spells from the wand would always hit their targets, despite any obstacle in the way, the ring could turn any spell against its caster, and the pedant could leech secrets from the minds of enemies._

_War inevitably broke out and the trio went to battle; Veruscious and Billus each leaving behind a wife and children, and Catherin leaving behind her muggle nephew. Tragically, Billus and Catherin's first battle would be their last. Catherin was the first to fall, followed by Billus, who died in Veruscious's arms. It is said that the emotional trauma from that battle pushed Veruscious over the edge. Legend says he raised all the dead within a mile, in a burst of emotion induced magic; the beginnings of his undead army. He then had them pillage the surrounding lands, the dead expanding his army even more._

_Veruscious proceeded to rampage over Europe and delve even deeper into the necromantic arts. It is said that during his reign of terror he discovered a way to immortality through necromancy. However, his reign soon came to an end. The Wizard Kings of what is now, Spain, Britain, France, Germany, Switzerland, and Scandinavia allied against him. They attacked the Potter family in an attempt to draw Veruscious into a trap. It worked. That battle was the first defeat Veruscious ever suffered. It wouldn't be his last. Veruscious made his last stand on the Isle of Azkaban, the battle that would mark the end of his rampage._

_The final fate of Veruscious remains a mystery. Most legends say that he was imprisoned in a stone sarcophagus by the Wizard Kings. Most historians simply believe he was killed in the Battle of Azkaban._

_Each of the trio left something to their decedents. Catherin left her pendant to the first wizard of her nephew's line. In Billus's cryptic will, he left his wand to the son that was last of six, and his ring to the daughter who was first in six. (All three of the artifacts vanished, and it widely believed Veruscious hid them somewhere) Veruscious however, left his decedents nothing but a blood stained legacy and an oath that he would protect his family, no matter the cost._

In the British Ministry of Magic, there is a special branch of the government: The Department of Mysteries. Their sole purpose is to uncover the mysteries of the magical world. The Department itself is said to be full of mysterious and dangerous things, things that even the Unspeakables that work there know nothing about.

Deep within the Department of Mysteries two Unspeakables sat on two folding chairs on either side of the room, between them sat a large rectangular, stone sarcophagus.

"Can you believe we're stuck guarding this thing until morning!" one of the Unspeakables groused. "I don't even know what this stupid thing is!"

"It's supposed to be the prison of Veruscious Potter," the other unspeakable answered in an annoyed voice. "I have no idea if that is true though, we haven't been able to open it."

"Veruscious Potter? Think he's related to Harry Potter?" the first unspeakable asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Probably," the other snorted. "This thing is over 400 years old."

The two Unspeakables fell silent.

"So what happened to Harry Potter anyway?" the first man spoke up. "I heard they stuck him with some muggles after he beat You-Know-Who."

"I've heard that too," the other man added.

"Old Veruscious must be rolling around in there. Imagine, his descendant being raised by muggles!" the first unspeakable gave a loud laugh and pounded his fist on the sarcophagus lid.

The lid shifted in place.

The two men stared at it in alarm, nodding to each other they pulled out their wands. The lid started to vibrate in place, banging against the sides of the stone coffin. Suddenly, like a board being yanked from mud, the lid jerked into the air and flipped over landing on the stone floor beside the sarcophagus with a loud BANG.

The two men stared at the open sarcophagus, not having a clue what to do.

Two bursts of purple light shot out of the sarcophagus's shadowed depths. Both struck the two shocked Unspeakables dead on. Their bodies withered, hair turning white then falling off, flesh shriveling, skin drying up, it was almost as if they had aged 200 years in five seconds. The bodies toppled over and rapidly disintegrated, leaving only two pile of dust.

A pair of hands reached out from the sarcophagus and grabbed the edges, and a figure dress in expensive black robes pulled himself up.

After 400 years of imprisonment, Veruscious Potter was free.

Veruscious, like all his descendants, had messy black hair, though it was pulled together in ponytail at the back. He looked to be around twenty five, yet any who knew who he was would realize he was much older. His hazel eyes scanned the room.

"So, my clan has survived."

xXxXx

Albus Dumbledore apparated into the Ministry Atrium, right into a scene of chaos. The normally pristine hall had obviously been the site of a vicious battle. Healers were tending to a group of injured Aurors, a white shroud was pulled over what Albus guessed were corpses, scorch marks pitted the floor, pieces of the walls appeared to have been blasted away, and in the middle of it all Amelia Bones, the new head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was arguing with a man Albus recognized as the head of the Department of Mysteries.

"I've done as you asked! I've stationed Aurors at every graveyard within 100 kilometers of London. Now I want to know just what it is your department unleashed on this world!" Amelia glared at the Head Unspeakable, her monocle digging into the flesh around her eye.

"As do I," Dumbledore added as he approached the two department heads. "I am most curious as to why I received an urgent summons at one o'clock in the morning, calling me to the Ministry of Magic on a matter of the utmost importance to the safety of the Wizarding world."

The head unspeakable looked relieved. "Ah, Dumbledore, I'm glad you came. We require your expertise on a situation that has developed."

"And what is that situation?"

The unspeakable sighed. "Have you heard the legend of Veruscious Potter?"

Amelia nodded. "I did a report on him back in seventh year. He supposedly raised the largest undead army ever seen."

The Unspeakable nodded. "And I suppose you know the bit about him being sealed in a stone sarcophagus. Well… he's no longer in that sarcophagus."

"What do you mean?" Amelia questioned, dread creeping into her voice.

"We had Veruscious's sarcophagus in my department," the Unspeakable explained. "He managed to break free of his prison tonight. He killed the two men guarding him, pillaged the Department of Records, tripped the alarm, dueled the team of Aurors that answered the alarm, and then fled."

Amelia stared at the head Unspeakable in disbelief. "Are you saying we have a 400 year old necromancer on the loose!?"

The unspeakable grimaced and nodded.

"I'm more interested in what Veruscious was doing in the Department of Records." Dumbledore interrupted, his face portraying a look of utmost seriousness. "It might give us a clue to his plans."

"I've already got people scouring the records for any clue to what Veruscious was looking for," the Unspeakable reported. "My aide should be back with an update soon."

Almost as if on cue, there was a resounding CRACK and a nervous looking man appeared out of thin air.

"Ah, Richards, what have you found out?" the Unspeakable asked.

"Well," Richards reported. "We've discovered that Veruscious broke into the

Pureblood genealogy achieves, he also went through the reports from the last magical census, and a map of the Surrey area was stolen as well. We think he might be trying to locate any descendants, linage was very important back in Veruscious's time after all."

Dumbledore went paled rapidly as he listened to Richards's report. "He's after Harry…"

xXxXx

DING-DONG!

The sound of the doorbell echoed through a silent number 4 Privet Drive.

"Whazat?" Vernon Dursleys muttered.

DING-DONG!

"It's the bell Vernon," Petunia muttered sleepily. She glanced at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand. 1:20 in the morning. "Just ignore it."

DING-DONG!

"Bloody Hell! Are they ever going to…?"

DING-DONG!

"THAT'S IT!" Vernon roared, as he swung his legs out of bed and grabbed a bathrobe. "I'm going to give that no-good hooligan a piece of my mind!"

DING-DONG!

The doorbell rang again for the sixth time, as Vernon stormed down the hallway and thundered down the stairs. He flicked on the lights and stomped over to the door muttering threats under his breath.

BOOM!

There was a flash of fire as the doorknob sailed over Vernon's head, smoke trailing from it. The scorched remains of the door swung open. Veruscious Potter stood in the doorway, a wisp of smoke trailing from the wand in his right hand. "Gods above! Don't you muggles answer the door anymore?"

"Who are you?" Vernon gasped, his courage temporally dashed by a complete stranger blowing away his door.

"Veruscious Potter. I'm looking for Harry Potter. I was told he lives here," Veruscious explained calmly.

"The boy? What about… YOU'RE ONE OF THEM! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vernon roared; his mind finally comprehending who, or rather what, Veruscious was.

"Pardon?" Veruscious's voice had acquired an icy edge.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Vernon continued to rant. "GET OUT OF HERE! I WILL NOT HAVE YOUR UNATURALNESS INFECT MY FAMILY!"

Veruscious pointed his wand at Vernon. There was a flash of purple light and Vernon's body withered and disintegrated. "So much for civility," the necromancer muttered. He heard a shocked gasp and quickly looked up the stairs. Petunia was standing at the end of the hall, a look of horror on her face. Veruscious aimed his wand at Petunia. "Alright muggle, tell me where Harry Potter is, and I might refrain from killing you."

"He's in the cupboard under the stairs," Petunia stuttered, her eyes on the wand in Veruscious's hand.

"WHAT!?" Veruscious took his eyes off Petunia and stared at the small door under the stairs in disbelief. He heard the pound of footsteps on wood and spun around to see Petunia running for the phone. He raised his wand and whispered an incantation. There was a flash of green light and Petunia Dursley died instantly, her hand inches from the receiver.

Veruscious examined the phone cautiously. It wasn't a weapon like he had originally thought. He then shrugged as classified it as one of those muggle devices that looked magical but weren't. Quickly Veruscious dragged Petunia's body into the kitchen and shut the door. He then made his way to the cupboard under the stairs and rapped lightly on the door.

Harry was wide awake and wondering what was going on. He had heard his uncle thundering down the stairs, and had seen several flashes of strange coloured lights from underneath the door. Suddenly he heard a light knock on the door of his cupboard, then the clicks of the locks being unlatched. The door was opened and Harry quickly shut his eyes at the sudden change in lighting.

Veruscious looked at Harry, if he had to guess he would have put the boy's age at around 8. _"Goddamn muggles,"_ he thought darkly. "Are you Harry Potter?" he finally asked.

Harry nodded. "Who are you?"

"I'm Veruscious Potter, I'm your Great-great-great-great-great-great Grandfather," Veruscious answered calmly.

"You can't be!" Harry protested. "You're not old!"

"Actually, I'm very old," Veruscious answered annoyed. "I'm just use magic so I don't look like I'm old."

"But, magic doesn't exist!" Harry argued. "Aunt Petunia said so!"

Veruscious merely waved his wand and turned a pair of socks into a sword. _"Damn those muggles to Tatarus! Feeding him lies about his heritage"_

Harry gasped at the sight. "Does that mean you're a wizard or something?"

"Yes," Veruscious answered. "It also means that you're a wizard too."

"But I can't be Wizard!" the eight year old protested.

"Have you ever made things happen when you were scared or angry?" Veruscious questioned. "Things that you couldn't explain."

Harry nodded as he digested the information. "Yeah… I turned my teacher's hair blue when she was being mean to me…"

"Exactly. You have magic flowing in your veins Harry."

"Whoa…" Harry breathed as he stared at his hands.

"Harry, what would you say if I told you that you can stay with me and learn magic?" Veruscious asked, changing the subject quickly.

Harry looked excited. "Really!?"

"Yes," Veruscious smiled. "Meet me outside. I just want to have a word with your Aunt."

Harry nodded eagerly and started to gather up the few odds and ends he treasured.

Veruscious stood up and calmly walked into the kitchen. He quickly shut the door behind himself and looked at Petunia's body lying on the floor. He pointed his wand at the corpse. An acid green light shot out of his wand and seemed to seep into the lifeless body. Petunia's eyes shot open and she began to pull herself up. She looked alive, except her face was emotionless and her eyes unfocused.

Veruscious inspected the inferi he had just created and smiled to himself. "Kill any wizard who enters this house," he instructed his new undead minion.

The inferi didn't respond. It just went to the kitchen drawer and took out a large butcher cleaver. Veruscious's smile became positively vicious.

Smiling smugly to himself, Veruscious walked out of the kitchen and out of the house. Harry was standing on the front law clutching a plastic bag that contained a few oddly coloured stones, a feather, and two of his baby teeth.

"How are we going to get to your home?" Harry asked, looking around for a car.

"With magic," Veruscious explained. "Now hold my hand."

Harry cautiously grabbed the older wizard's hand, and together they vanished with only a small pop.

Harry would never again set eyes on number 4 Privet Drive, nor would he know the fate his aunt and uncle suffered at the hands of Veruscious.

xXxXx

The silence of Privet Drive was broken by the sound of several pops. A full team of Aurors appeared. They were immediately put on alert by the scorched door swinging in its frame.

The head Auror nodded to his companions and they swiftly entered the house, wands drawn. Two of the Aurors covered the stairs and another cautiously moved towards the kitchen door and pushed it open.

THUNK!

The severed halves of the Auror's wand, along with most of his hand, fell to the floor. The Auror staggered back clutching the bleeding remains of his hand.

The zombie Petunia yanked the knife out of the wood work, and advanced on the Aurors.

"STUPIFY!"

Several stunners flew towards the inferi. They did nothing to stop the advance of the undead muggle however.

"She's an Inferi! Blast her!" someone yelled.

They were several cries of "REDUCTO!" and a barrage of reductos flew towards the inferi. The zombie made no attempt to dodge and received the full power of the blitz. Needless to say, there was not much left of Petunia's body, except a few barely recognizable limbs, bits of organs, and a puddle of blood that covered the floor.

"Get Jonson to St. Mungo's!" the leader ordered. "The Rest of you search the place. Be careful! There could be more of them!"

The team of Aurors immediately split up and scoured the house, finding nothing but a sleeping Dudley.

"We found nothing but a muggle child in an upstairs bedroom," one of the Auror's reported.

"Damn…" the leader muttered. "I'll go inform Madame Bones." He then vanished with a barely audible pop. He repapered in Amelia Bone's office, in front of Albus Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, and the head Unspeakable.

"What have you found?" Dumbledore asked anxiously.

"Harry Potter is gone," the Auror reported. "The door had been blasted open, and an inferi was waiting for us."

A shocked silence hung in the air between the four wizards. Finally, Amelia spoke. "I want a man hunt on Veruscious Potter launched immediately, this is top priority. Send the dementors out as well. But tell them that they are not to engage Veruscious at any cost."

Amelia made eye contact with the Auror captain. "Veruscious must be found."

_Authors Note: ANOTHER HP fanfic by yours truly._

_I am dearly hoping this doesn't evolve into an overused cliché plot._


	2. A Changed World

**Disclaimer: I am not making any claim to Harry Potter. Nor am I profiting from this endeavor in any way.**

Where I Failed

_Chapter 2: A Changed World_

_Veruscious brought the field of necromancy to where it is now. Many necromantic practices used today were discovered by Veruscious himself._

_Veruscious is credited with the creation of such monstrosities as ghasts, (ravenous undead monsters that feast on human flesh) ash wraiths, (undead raised from cremated remains) dracoliches, (an inferi created using the body of a dragon) and ghost ships (the spirits of sunken ships and their dead crew). He was also said to have revolutionized the use of Egyptian embalming in preserving the magical abilities of a corpse._

_Veruscious invented the Avada Kedavra Curse and, surprisingly, the Patronus Charm. The Patronus was supposedly invented in order to keep his dementors in line and the Avada Kedavra, so he could have undamaged corpses for his necromantic experiments._

_The majority of Veruscious's knowledge however, was stored in his journal. After his defeat at the Battle of Azkaban, a massive crusade was launched in search of the journal, and the knowledge it contained. However, it was never found, and some say Veruscious hid it with Billus's Wand and Ring and Catherin's Pendant. It is said that the journal of Veruscious contains all the discoveries and inventions he and his friends ever made; knowledge that they knew._

The woods were silent; there was no artificial noise, only the whistle of wind through the trees was heard.

CRACK!

An older man dressed in black robes and a young child dressed in oversized clothes appeared out of thin air.

"Hades beard!" Veruscious swore.

"Um… where are we?" Harry asked nervously.

"Somewhere we're not supposed to be…" Veruscious muttered under his breath. "I'm lucky I didn't splinch us."

"Splinch us!?"

"When you leave a bit of you behind when you apparate," Veruscious said lightly. "Luckily, I just got us lost."

"How come it didn't work?" Harry asked, letting out a loud yawn.

"Too much has changed," Veruscious muttered, more to himself then anything. "I've been away for too long."

"What?" Harry mumbled, the excitement of the moment wearing off and tiredness sinking in. He let out another yawn. It was 1:30 in the morning after all.

"Are you tired?" Veruscious asked. He waved his wand, whispered an incantation and conjured a bedroll. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you in the morning."

Harry nodded sleepily and climbed into the bedroll. Soon he was fast asleep.

Veruscious conjured a stool and sat down. "_How could things have changed so much while I was sealed in that trice damned coffin!?"_ he thought angrily. _"To think muggles could have possibly thought up half the things I've seen!" _ He scowled darkly. "_I'm at a disadvantage here. I'm no doubt being hunted. I have no army, no allies, and no base of operations even! Plus there is Harry! Damn, I really act without thinking, don't I?"_ He stood up. _"_I need allies. So it's time to find them. ALACARD!"

There was a soft pop and a man with wild red hair and an equally wild beard appeared. He was Alacard, the ghoul in the Burrow's attic.

"_Veruscious, you're still alive!"_ Veruscious pulled the thought from the ghoul's mind using his Legilimency.

"Yes, I am," Veruscious growled. "Now, it is time you did the job I bound you to do."

"_Will you release me from this world?"_ the ghoul asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Veruscious growled. Ghouls were strange undead creatures; they were formed out of the souls of depressed wizards who had committed suicide, yet they kept their physical body. They were harmless however. Yet, Veruscious had found they made great spies. He had used this particular ghoul to spy on the family of his deceased friend.

"_What would you like to know_," Alacard asked cautiously.

"Everything," Veruscious answered simply. "Where they live now, who's in the family, and more importantly, would they side with me."

"_Well…_" a series of images flashed through the undead's mind. "_They live near the town of St. Ottery Catchpole, in a house called the Burrow. The current family consists of Arthur Weasley, his wife Molly, their sons Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron, as well as their daughter Ginny. As for their support: I highly doubt you will get it. They might agree to look after the brat for you though."_ The ghoul remarked, gesturing towards Harry. _"But, they do not seek power or fame. Nor would they support a necromancer. The only way you might be able to manipulate them is if you threaten to harm the children. They value their children's wellbeing very highly."_

"Indeed…" Veruscious mussed. "Return to the Burrow, do not even try to inform anyone of this meeting."

"_Of course,"_ Alacard drawled pathetically. He then vanished with another 'pop'.

"JULIUS!" Veruscious yelled, as soon as Alacard was gone.

This time there was a swirling of mist and a ghost with scorched clothes and limbs appeared.

"I see you still draw breath, Veruscious," the ghost stated. "I suppose you want information then."

"Yes I do," Veruscious answered. "Has the bloodline of Catherin Granger shown the talent for magic yet?"

"Yes," Julius answered. "The young daughter of the family, Hermione Granger, has shown she can perform accidental magic. She has even seen me a few times."

"And her parents are muggles?"

"Yes, dentists." Seeing Veruscious's confused expression, the ghost elaborated. "Dentists are muggles who heal teeth."

"Excellent, you may go." Veruscious waved the ghost off. There was a swirl of mist and the ghost was gone again.

Veruscious folded his hands and sighed. _"Not the potential allies I hoped for."_ He glanced back at the sleeping Harry. _"But the Weasleys could act as a potential safe house for Harry. The Grangers have also shown the magical blessing! Looks like I will be visiting the Isle of Azkaban."_

"I should get updated on the state of the world today as well…"

xXxXx

The sun rose above the woods, marking the beginning of a new day. The last of Veruscious's undead spies vanished in a swirl of mist.

"_The news of this 'Lord Voldemort' is disturbing,"_ he thought. _"There is also the matter of Harry surviving the Avada Kedavra Curse. It would take powerful magic to turn the spell on its caster. Yet, why did it leave a scar? The spell is supposed to leave no physical trace!" _He glanced back at the still sleeping Harry. _"No doubt about it, there is something… off… about that scar."_

"Hmm…" Harry mumbled, as he began to wake from his sleep.

"You awake Harry?"

"What time is it?" Harry groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"No idea," Veruscious shrugged. "We have to get going soon anyway."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he climbed out of the bedroll and put his glasses on.

"To a friend's place," Veruscious answered.

"Are we going to use magic to get there again?"

"No, we are going to…." Veruscious paused. _"How are we going to get there? Damn, acting before thinking again! I can't apparate. I don't have a broom. Wait…" _Veruscious pulled out his wand. "We are going to fly!" He whispered an incantation.

"What did you do?" Harry questioned confused.

"Just wait," Veruscious responded.

Soon a black shape emerged from a cloud bank. As it soared closer, it became clear that it was a skeletal horse with black wings emerging from the shoulder blades. The thestral set down on the ground and lowered its wings. "Our ride's here," Veruscious announced.

"Where?" Harry asked looking around.

Veruscious glanced at Harry in surprise. "You can't see it?"

"What?"

"I summoned what's called a thestral," Veruscious explained. "You can only see it if you have seen someone die. They are very good at finding places."

"Oh…" Harry looked confused. "How can I ride on it when I can't see it?"

"Just because you can see it, doesn't mean it's not there," Veruscious answered cryptically, as he hoisted Harry up and set him down on the thestral's back. "To the Burrow!" He announced as he climbed on behind Harry.

With a flap of leathery wings, the thestral took off into the air.

"Whoa!" Harry gasped. To him it looked like he was floating in midair.

"Harry, I learned a few things last night, about you," Veruscious said, the moment they had gained sufficient height.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well… where to start," Veruscious muttered to himself.

The thestral sailed though the clouds, the Boy-Who-Lived, and the Greatest Necromancer to ever exist, on its back.

xXxXx

"So… you're telling me I'm famous for defeating this Voldemort?" Harry asked in shock.

"Apparently," Veruscious confirmed. He scanned the skies nervously. "_Too many clouds, there could be an ambush hiding in any one of them."_

Harry shivered. "It's getting cold."

"Huh?" Veruscious looked up. The sun was high in the sky, not a cloud obscured its bright, warming rays.

Harry shivered again. Suddenly, the weather turned. The clouds became dark and spread to obscure the sun and the previously warm breeze became a biting chill.

"Hade's Helm!" Veruscious swore. "Harry we are going to land… Harry?!" Harry had passed out, his body slumping over in Veruscious's arms. "Hell Spawn!" Then Veruscious felt it, the creeping presence in his mind, a sensation he had trained himself in Occlumency just so he could ignore it; the depressing, draining effect of a dementor's presence.

He glanced down. Below them was the retreating form of a wraith in a large, tattered black cloak. "Take us down!" he commanded the thestral. The winged horse immediately broke into a dive. Veruscious pointed his wand at the dementor and in his hurry; he forgot to whisper the incantation. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silvery raven burst out of Veruscious's wand and soared toward the fleeing dementor. The dementor seemed to let out a silent shriek, before it dived into the clouds, desperately trying to escape the raven.

Veruscious watched the dementor vanished out of sight. "_Why in Hade's name didn't it attack?"_ He thought. "_Dementor's never pass up an opportunity to haunt humans!"_

xXxXx

The world slowly came into focus for Harry. A women's scream! He had heard a women's scream!

"Here drink this." Veruscious filled Harry's vision. He was holding a cup of something black. "It's a drink from the New World called chocolate."

Harry took the cup and took a drink. The chocolate drink was bitter, yet warmness flowed through his body as he sipped the hot beverage.

"What happened?" he finally asked.

"We were attacked by a creature known as a dementor," Veruscious answered. "They suck all the happiness out of you. I guess you couldn't handle it and fainted."

Harry absentmindedly nodded. "I heard a women scream."

"That makes sense," Veruscious answered. "The mere presence of a dementor can make us relive our worst memories, even ones we had forgotten."

"So the scream…"

"Was the dementor making you recall your worst memory," Veruscious finished. "You feel better now?" Harry nodded. "Good, then we have to get going. We'll be traveling the rest of the way on foot. I don't want you falling to your death because we ran into another dementor."

Veruscious turned around and walked off. Harry put down the empty cup and ran after him.

xXxXx

The sun was setting in the sky, dying the clouds bright shades of neon orange.

"How much farther?" Harry huffed as they entered another stretch of woods.

"Not long," Veruscious answered, "I recognize these woods."

"Can we stop for a bit, then?"

"Why not." Veruscious waved his wand and conjured up two wooden chairs.

Harry gratefully sat down at a chair and began to catch his breath. It felt like they had walked a hundred kilometers.

"Harry," Veruscious asked, breaking the silence. "What's with the teeth in the bag?"

"These?" Harry held up the plastic bag he had taken with him. "They're mine. I keep them around because they are neat."

"Can I see one?"

Harry removed one tooth from the bag and handed it to his ancestor.

Veruscious pulled out his wand and pressed the tip to the side of the tooth. The tooth glowed with a redish-purple aura for a few seconds. Veruscious then drew the wand away. A line of silver about a hair's width emerged from his wand tip and connected to the tooth, he brought the line in a loop, creating a necklace.

"Here," he said, handing his creation to Harry. "With this necklace, I'll always know where you are, and if you are in danger. Wear it always."

Harry hesitantly took the pendant and slipped it over his head. The tooth slide down his shirt and was hidden from view.

"We better be on our way then." Veruscious got up and vanished the chairs. "We only have a few minutes of walking left."

POP

"What was that?" Harry asked alarmed.

"_Harry," _A voice inside Harry's head said. "_When I say run, run as fast as you can. When you leave the woods, there should be a house. Knock on the door and tell them to hide you and that there is a dark wizard after you."_ Harry felt Veruscious's hands on his shoulders and his ancestor turned him around to face into the woods. A thick white fog was billowing out of Veruscious's wand and Harry could hear the sound of feet tromping through the bush. "You got that Harry?" Harry looked at his ancestor in surprise, and nodded. "Good."

A deep voice sounded from the depths of the fog. "Veruscious Potter, you are under arrest for the murders of…."

BOOM!

A fireball tore from the end of Veruscious's wand, killing the man before he could finish what he was saying.

"_RUN!" _Veruscious screamed in Harry's mind. Harry obeyed. He ran into the fog, not looking back once.

BOOM!

Another fireball sounded from the fog, along with the sound of more voices. In the confusion of battle, the thick fog, and the booming of fireballs, not one of the attackers noticed Harry slip past them.

Veruscious smiled to himself, as he sensed Harry leave the battlefield. If all went according to plan, Harry would be raised in a magical environment, cared for, and more importantly, safe. "So Aurors! Do you think you can defeat me?" he taunted. A barrage of stunners whizzed by him, their casters unable to discern the necromancer's exact location. "Tell me. Do you fear death?"

xXxXx

"_Just keep running_!" were the only things close to thought that passed through Harry's panicked mind. It was just like the time when Dudley and his friends played 'Harry Hunting,' he just kept running.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were sitting in the kitchen of there quiet house enjoying a cup of tea. Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the Twins were at school. Ginny and Ron had been put to bed. Both parents were currently unaware of the fierce battle being fought in the woods that surrounded their home.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Both of them turned to look at the door. Cautiously, Molly walked over to the door and opened it a crack.

Harry was half crouched over the front step, his hand clutching a cramp in his chest. "Help me…" he gasped out. "There… is… a dark… wizard… after me."

"What…" Molly's face suddenly went pale as she looked past Harry and into the woods. Bright flashes of green, red, purple and blue were coming from the trees; the signs of a magical battle. "Quick, come inside." She pushed the door open, and Harry wearily staggered in. "Arthur!"

"What?" Arthur Weasley got up from the table. "What's going on? What's your name?"

"I'm Harry…" Harry explained between gasps. "My grandfather… and me… were attacked… by dark wizards. He… told… me to… run here… and hide."

"Don't worry dear, you're safe here," Molly reassured Harry.

Harry let out a relieved sigh and collapsed from exhaustion. Molly moved to catch him before he hit the ground. In doing so she noticed his bangs shift, and saw the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

xXxXx

"We're too late."

Dumbledore surveyed the scene of the battle. The blackened skeletons of trees were all that was left of the site. One of the Aurors had gotten a head on blast with a fireball, and his charred body was lying on the burnt grass. Two more Aurors had been hit by killing curses, and various piles of dust told the fate of the rest of the team.

"Search the woods," Amelia Bones ordered the team of Aurors that had accompanied them. "He may still be here."

"There is a Wizarding family that lives near here," Dumbledore added, "the Weasleys. I'll go investigate their house; they may have witnessed the battle.'

The team of Aurors spread out to search the woods, and both Amelia Bones, and Dumbledore vanished with a pop.

_Authors Note: Well, How was that._

_Criticism is much appreciated, but only the constructive kind. _

_Also note that I don't intend to turn this into a Dark Harry fic, in which Harry's personality does a 180._


	3. From the Grave of Defeat

**Disclaimer: I am not making any claim to Harry Potter. Nor am I profiting from this endeavor in any way.**

Where I Failed

_Chapter 3: From the Grave of Defeat_

_Many dark wizards had a symbol which they used to identify themselves and those loyal to their cause. You-Know-Who had the dark mark (a snake emerging from the mouth of a skull). Grindelwald used the symbol of the Deathly Hollows (a circle, within a triangle, bisected by a line). In many cases, the symbol often becomes as recognized and feared as the dark lord himself._

_Veruscious Potter had his own symbol. However, unlike other dark lords, Veruscious had no followers. All his minions were undead he had raised himself. Therefore, his symbol is not as well known as those of other dark wizards._

_The symbol of Veruscious Potter is a single, black lighting bolt. It was not uncommon for an undead army to bear a banner with the symbol of Veruscious. Veruscious also inscribed the black lightning bolt on his favorite undead creations._

_The significance of black lighting is unknown. Veruscious never used any spell that brought about black lightning, nor had the symbol been used before. However, recent studies of ancient necromantic texts have reveled a reference to a magical phenomenon known as a 'death storm,' during which black lightning would rain down from the skies; anyone struck by a bolt would instantly die. No records of a death storm exist though, and even the necromantic texts only mention it only in passing._

POP

Albus Dumbledore appeared on the road outside of the burrow. Everything looked fine. But, the blasted door was the only sign Veruscious had entered the Dursley's residence. The aging headmaster carefully approached the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" the voice of Molly Weasley announced from the other end.

Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief, Molly Weasley was alive at least. "I'm Albus Dumbledore. I come bearing important news."

The door opened a crack and an eye peeked through. The door was then opened fully. Molly Weasley stood in the doorway, her wand held in one hand, and very much alive. "Headmaster Dumbledore, I didn't expect to see you tonight." Her eyes narrowed. "What did the Twins do?"

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "While Misters Fred and George Weasley seem to have certain disregard for the rules, they are not the reason I am here today. I come bearing darker news. May I come in?"

"Of course Headmaster." Molly stepped aside to allow the elder wizard to enter.

Albus entered the tiny kitchen and sat down at the table. "The reason I came tonight Mrs. Weasley, is that there was a dangerous dark wizard sighted near your house. He dueled a team of Ministry Aurors before fleeing."

"We know," Molly interrupted. "We saw the light from the battle." The mother of seven paused. "Headmaster, would you believe me if I said we had Harry Potter himself come running into our house, scared half to death, and screaming that there were dark wizards after him?"

"You've seen Harry!?" Dumbledore exclaimed in disbelief.

"He's sleeping on the couch right now," Molly stated pointing to the sofa in the living room. Harry was sprawled out on the couch, a worn quilt pulled over him, the infamous scar peeking through his hair.

Dumbledore let out a huge sigh of relief. "Molly, you have just given me the first good news I have heard in two days." The aging headmaster sighed. "I suppose I better update you on the situation. The dark wizard we are after is a necromancer by the name of Veruscious Potter, you've probably heard of him in History of Magic."

Molly Weasley froze. "Headmaster, are you telling me that there is a 400 year old necromancer lurking around my house!?"

Albus grimaced and nodded.

"What is he doing here?" Molly whispered quietly.

"We believe he may be after Harry," Dumbledore answered reluctantly. "He has already murdered Harry's former guardians, his aunt and uncle. We had though Harry lost until now."

"Is he going to come looking for Harry?" Molly asked fearfully.

"That's what we can't figure out," Dumbledore muttered. "The truth is, he succeeded in killing the team of Aurors that confronted him. That was at least an hour ago. He would have had plenty of time to find Harry, yet he didn't. It's almost as if he wanted Harry here."

"What does that mean?" Molly gasped.

"I don't know," Dumbledore admitted. "But, I'll send a team of Aurors to watch your house. I'll inform you immediately, when we have news of Veruscious's location."

"What about Harry?" Molly asked. "You said Veruscious killed his guardians. Where will Harry stay?"

"For the moment he can stay with you," Dumbledore replied. "However, if suitable guardians cannot be found, I'm afraid we might have to send him to an orphanage."

Molly's face tightened into a look of disproval. "What if I said I could take care of him?"

"It will take a bit of paperwork, but I believe that might work." Dumbledore got up from the table. "Mrs. Weasley, you have been a great help in our efforts to stop Veruscious." He then vanished with a pop.

xXxXx

Veruscious stalked through the sparse woods. The wrought iron fence of a graveyard was dully illuminated by the moonlight. The Little Hagleton cemetery had a history many were not aware of. During one of his last battles against the wizard kings, the enemy wizards had created a field of quicksand, trapping at least 400 of his finest inferi and one of his dracoliches beneath what would become the graveyard. He had been on the run after that battle, so he had no time to retrieve his undead warriors. However, it now meant he had at least 400 inferi and a dracolich just waiting to be raised; plus whatever he could raise from the cemetery itself.

Veruscious vaulted over the fence and calmly strode amongst the tombstones. _"At least a hundred could be raised from the dead here,"_ Veruscious mentally calculated. "_I better start with those first."_

The necromancer pulled out his wand, waved it in a few looping movements, and pointed it at the ground. A bright flash of acid green light burst from the wand and seeped into the ground, it then spread covering the entire breadth of the graveyard. The light faded after a few moments and silence reigned. Suddenly, the dirt in front of several of the tombstones shifted slightly. It happened again at several more tombstones, getting more noticeable each time. Until, the dirt broke and skeletal hands reached out of their graves and pulled themselves up. Many are nothing but rotting bones, brown with age. However, some of the inferi still have the flesh on them, hanging off the bones in various states of decay.

"Prefect," Veruscious said out loud. "Four hundred years and I still haven't lost my skill." He repeated the wand motions and again an acid green light shot out of his wand and sunk into the earth. However, this light seemed to stay concentrated in one spot, instead of spreading out like the first one had. Veruscious frowned as he focused on the spell. While the dracolich had managed to pull itself near to the surface before the necromantic enchantments wore off, but most of the inferi were buried too deep and were too entombed in earth to be of any use. "_By the River Styx!" _Veruscious swore. _"I didn't think about that. Nevertheless, one dracolich is worth a hundred inferi."_

The green light finally dimmed after a few minutes. Then, the ground erupted outwards. Tombstones, the shredded remains of coffins, and chunks of soil were up scattered as the dracolich burst from its earthen tomb.

At least 10 meters tall, the dracolich was nothing but a skeleton. The only sight it had once lived was the ratty membranes stretch over the gaunt, skeletal wings connected to the shoulders. The bones were bleached white, pearly fangs and claws shone in the moon light. A black lightning bolt was inscribed in the center of the skull, right between the two empty eye sockets.

Veruscious smiled. He had an army again!

xXxXx

Dumbledore let out a weary sigh. Veruscious had slipped by them again. They had expected him to raid the graveyards of the larger muggle cities, not the cemetery of a small town. He turned to Amelia Bones, who was surveying the trashed graveyard in shock. The graveyard looked like it had been bombed, as a huge hole was right in the middle of the once peaceful graveyard. "Amelia, do you have any clue as to why Veruscious raided this graveyard above all others?"

"Aside from trying to slip under the sneakoscope?" Amelia added. "Because he certainly did that. If that muggle hadn't called those police, we never would have found this out."

"What about any connections to this place?" Dumbledore added. "Was a battle fought here?"

Amelia's brow furrowed in thought, her monocle digging into her eye. "Yes, now that I think about it. It was one of his last battles against the wizard kings. It is said that they transfigured an entire field into quicksand. Supposedly trapping at least 400 inferi beneath the earth, as well as one of Veruscious's…" Amelia Bones suddenly had a look of horror on her face, as if she had just realized a terrible truth. "One of his best dracoliches," she finished. It was suddenly painfully obvious what had caused the gigantic hole in the ground.

xXxXx

The Isle of Azkaban. Once, just a dreary, dementor infested rock. Now, it was a dreary, dementor infested rock with a prison on it!

Veruscious scowled from his perch on top of his dracolich's skull. The dracolich itself was hovering above the water, its wings beating rhythmically. Below him, the churning black waters masked the approach of his inferi army. The undead minions being incapable of drowning. "This complicates things,"Veruscious muttered. "From the looks of things, they just converted my old castle into a prison. By Hades, if they stumbled upon my lab, then all my efforts have gone to waste. But there is only one way to find out. Attack!"

At his signal the inferi launched the assault. Their skeletal hands reached from the water and seized the rock face, tirelessly climbing the sheer cliffs that surrounded the island. The dracolich flew forward, Veruscious perched on its skull. It swooped over the prison, just as the inferi reached the top of the cliff.

Dementors swarmed out of the prison to meet the advancing inferi. However, the dementors' normally crippling powers were useless against the emotionless and soul less undead, and thus the feared guards of Azkaban could only swipe uselessly as the inferi walked right by them.

The dracolich made another pass over the prison. Veruscious grinned viciously as he watched the dementors try in vain to stop his inferi. While the dementors could reduce a brave man to a crying wreck, they were utterly useless against inferi. "Take me to the west tower," he commanded the dracolich. The undead dragon let out a chilling roar and soared towards a solitary tower. It leveled its head with the tower's parapets and allowed Veruscious to calmly walk right onto the battlements.

A trapdoor bared with iron, stood in his way. However, it was quickly dispatched with a well aimed fireball. Veruscious descended the spiral staircase that lay beyond the trap door. The staircase ended at the entrance to a hall, cells lined each side of the hallway. Ignoring the tormented souls in the cells, Veruscious stalked down the hallway, making several turns until he came to another spiral staircase. He descended this one as well, going deep into the earth with each step. He finally came to the end of the stairs. A single brass plaque was pressed into the wall.

"**Maximum security level. All prisoners serving life sentences**." was all it said.

"Finally, one part of this castle is being used for its intended purpose," Veruscious muttered as he entered the level. Unlike upper levels, there had been no change to this level. There was no need. Veruscious had used it as a prison to contain captives and his more uncontrollable creations._"Hopefully they didn't check the walls too carefully,"_Veruscious thought, as he strode past cells containing some of the most vicious and deranged wizards in Britain.

Finally, he came to a dead end, a solid stone wall. The wall was composed entirely of worn stone slabs, and as Veruscious peered closer, he saw a small symbol etched into the wall; a lightning bolt so small one would think it was a chip in the masonry. Veruscious merely pointed his wand and the symbol. An acid green light burst from the wand, and seeped into the symbol. The entire rock wall disintegrated, revealing a flight of stairs going even deeper into Azkaban.

Veruscious vanished into the darkness. He whispered an incantation, and a small brightly glowing light emerged from his wand. The stairs ended at a small room; Veruscious's necromantic lab.

Veruscious had sealed his lab at the dawn of the Battle of Azkaban. Only a necromancer could unseal it.

Everything in the lab was covered in a thick sheet of dust. A long stone table sat in the middle and ancient bookshelves lined the walls. Veruscious reached for a large aging leather satchel and seized the strap. The rotting leather came apart ripping into fine ribbons. "Hade's Helm!" Veruscious swore. He waved his wand and restored the decaying leather. It would not do to leave his embalming kit behind. Veruscious then gave the stone table a kick. The table shifted to reveal a small opening in the floor. The necromancer reached inside and pulled out a small package wrapped in grubby silk.

Veruscious gently unwrapped the silk, reveling a wooden wand, a simple gold ring, and necklace made of blue crystal and leather cord. _"I did promise I would get these to your heirs," _Veruscious thought. His heart clenched as he remembered his two friends. He rewrapped the artifacts and slipped them into a pocket in his robes. "It's a pity I can't take everything," he muttered, glancing at the various dark artifacts he had collected during his rampage across Europe. "Just one more thing." Veruscious reached for the bookshelves and pulled out a leather bound book. The book itself was at least 20 centimeters thick, and the cover was blotched with various grisly looking stains._"I can't have this falling into my enemies' hands!"_

With one look behind him, he swept out of the lab, disturbed dusted swirling into the air.

He ascended the steps back to the prisons. With a wave of his wand, Veruscious resealed the entrance. A smirk crossed Verucious's face at the thought of his lab being hidden right under the Aurors noses.

"_Time to see what kind of scum they're holding in my castle," _Veruscious thought, as he surveyed the rows of cells and the small slip of paper naming the occupant. _"Bellatrix Lestrange… Bartimus Crouch… oh… Sirius Black."_ Veruscious remembered hearing the name from one of his undead spies. "_The traitor," _he recalled._"I think it is time to get revenge for my deceased descendant. No one betrays the House of Potter!"_

xXxXx

Sirius Black stared at the stone walls of his cell. Something was going on. First the dementors left; he could barely feel their presence now. Then, someone in a black robe ran past his cell. Something was definitely going on.

"Sirius Black, I presume?" Sirius turned his head towards the sound of the voice. Veruscious was standing at the door of the cell, his wand was drawn, and his bangs shadowing his eyes. "Tell me, why did you betray James Potter?" At Sirius's look of outrage, the necromancer continued. "Did Voldemort promise you power, money, magic, or maybe he just threatened to kill you and you acted like a coward?"

Sirius snarled with rage and lunged at Veruscious. "I would never betray Lily and James!" he roared.

Veruscious smirked. He was enjoying tormenting Sirius. "Let's find out," he responded, he pointed his wand at the convict and whispered an incantation. Sirius never even had time to dodge the spell. Images flash across his eyes as Veruscious rummaged through his mind.

_Sirius talking to James:_

"_James, don't you see? Everyone will guess that I'm the secret keeper. No one will think that you actually used Peter!"_

_A burning house in a muggle neighborhood:_

"_NO!! LILY! JAMES! I'LL KILL YOU WORMTAIL!!"_

_A crowded street:_

_BOOM!_

_The street was blown up, and a small grey rat darts into the sewers._

"_HA! He is a traitor. HAHA HA! And I told James to trust him! HAA HA HAHA HA!"_

_The Aurors drag a laughing Sirius away from the huge crater in the street._

Veruscious withdrew from Sirius's mind, his smirk replaced with a frown of concentration. _"So things are not as they seem…"_

Sirius, on the other hand, fell to the floor in shock at what had just happened. "What in Merlin's name did you do!"

"Legilimency," Veruscious answered. "It seems you were loyal to the Potters till the very end." He casually waved his wand at the lock. There was a flash of fire, and a blackened lock skidded across the cell. The barred door swung ominously open. "Forgive my earlier behavior; I was acting on incorrect information. I am Veruscious of the Brave and Powerful House of Potter. For the moment, it seems like our goals are the same. Tell me, would you like to see your godson again?"

xXxXx

One week later…

The Burrow's kitchen table looked empty, as it only had five people eating at it instead of the usual nine. Arthur Weasley put down his copy on the Daily Prophet.

**Necromancer on the Loose! **The headline blared. **Azkaban Attacked by an Army of Inferi! Graveyards desecrated! Sirius Black free! What the Ministry tried to cover up! **

"I'm going to work," the Weasley patriarch announced as he got up from the breakfast table. "Fudge has been running around like a headless chicken, ever scene that article came out." Arthur gave a goodbye kiss to his wife and exited the house, where he disapparated with a pop.

Tap Tap

"Mail's here," Molly announced, as she got up and let a ruffled looking great horned owl into the kitchen. The owl soared over their heads before dropping a letter in front of Harry.

Harry picked up the letter and looked at it.

**Harry J. Potter**

**Ronald's Room, The Burrow, St. Ottery Catchpole **

He nervously opened the envelope and read the first letter he found, his face brightened immediately as he read the contents.

**Dear Harry**

**Sorry about dumping you at my friends home. However, I need to ask you to stay with them. I have some wizards after me, and I would only put you in danger.**

**On the other hand, I hope you are enjoying yourself. I met your godfather. Interesting chap. He might be visiting you soon, but the same wizards who are after me are after him. **

**I'm lying low for a while. Don't worry, I'll contact you again.**

**Veruscious**

**Your Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Grandfather**

**P.S Please give the other letter to Mr. or Mrs. Weasley**

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry spoke up.

"Call me Molly, dear," Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"Sorry, Molly, I'm supposed to give this letter to you!" Harry corrected himself, as he handed the other letter that was in the envelope to Molly.

"Hey, Mom! Can we play on the brooms now?" Ron asked, before Molly could open the letter.

"Of course Ron," Molly answered. Harry, Ginny, and Ron ran outside the moment the words left her mouth. "Kids…" Molly Weasley muttered, as she flipped the letter open and began to read.

**Dear Arthur and/or Molly Weasley**

**I am Veruscious Potter. By now, I reckon you are familiar with my descendant Harry. I hope you will not object to caring for him for a few years. I currently have Aurors chasing me all over Europe.**

**Now, before you go flooing whatever authorities you have in this time, know that it will end in tragedy for your family. I have inferi lurking in the woods around your property, and it would be a shame if one of your children suffered an accident. Believe me, I WILL know if you do contact the Aurors.**

**However, I am a reasonable man, and I have no intention of letting you raise Harry without any sort of compensation on my part. Imagine, being able to buy new school supplies for your children so they don't show up it second-hand clothes. The Potter family is still quiet wealthy, after all. You also have my guarantee that I will extend my significant resources to ensure your children's safety. All I ask in return is that you treat Harry as if he was of your flesh and blood.**

**This is the proverbial line in the dirt. You can contact the Aurors, and face my wrath, or you can stay quiet, and not be harmed by me or anything I command. **

**The choice is yours.**

**Veruscious of the Brave and Powerful House of Potter**

Molly folded the letter up; slightly dazed at what she had just read. A necromancer had, under no uncertain terms, threatened to harm her children if she tried to work against him. Now, Molly Weasley was no coward, she would fight to the death if she had to. However, she valued her family above all else.

Molly turned her head. Ron, Ginny, and Harry were on their brooms, tossing the old quaffle between themselves and having a great time; oblivious to the ultimatum their parent/guardian had received.

Molly made her decision then. A small flick of her wand was all it took to ignite the parchment. Hell would freeze before she put her children in danger!

xXxXx

Scabbers the rat, or Wormtail as he was once called, paced back and forth along the windowsill. _"Sirius is free! Sirius is free! If he finds me, he's going to kill me!" _ Wormtail tried in vain to calm down. "_I'm still safe. I'm still safe. He won't come looking for me. Oh, who am I kidding! Harry Potter is here! Sirius is going to try and find him right? If he sees me, he will know it's me! I have to hide! Maybe, I'll stowaway on a ship and runaway to someplace like Albania! Yes. Yes! Sirius won't find me there!"_

That night Wormtail crawled out of an open window and down the creepers that snaked up the Burrow. He snuck through the long grass and into the woods. Once he was obscured by the trees, he shifted back into the form of a small balding man, he was not going to risk being eaten by an owl.

"Hello Wormtail."

Wormtail spun around and stared at the person he was running from. "Padfoot!" he squeaked. "I thought you were still in Azkaban!"

"No thanks to you. A friend of a friend busted me out," Sirius growled, as he advanced on the quivering Wormtail. "I'm going to make you pay for betraying us."

"I-I had no choice," Wormtail stammered. "The Dark Lord would have killed me!"

"Then you should have died!" Sirius growled. He lunged at Wormtail, taking the form of a large black dog as he did so. Wormtail squeaked in fright and ran the other way, the black dog hot on his heels.

Wormtail tore through the woods; Padfoot snapping at him the moment he got within reach. His lungs were burning with exhaustion, but he knew that if hew slowed down, Sirius would kill him for sure. Suddenly, he saw salvation; a drainage pipe for the village's storm gutters. He turned back into a rat and crawled into the pipe. Wormtail could hear the snapping jaws of Padfoot echo throughout the pipe. He was safe, for the moment.

_**Authors Note:**__Bonus Extra long chapter: one thousand extra words._

_Criticism of the constructive kind is most welcome. _

_And don't worry. Harry will get more of the spotlight in later chapters._


End file.
